The Babysitter (aka The Family Is Not Enough, James Bond Parody)
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Darwin (who is still hated and ignored after the Darwin Runs Away fanfic), Anais, and Gumball have a babysitter, who is actually wanting to destroy the world!
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Friday night in July in 2002, and Richard and Nicole wanted to go out.

Richard told Darwin (the sweet but ignored and hated one), Anais (the extremely sweet one), and Gumball (the arrogant troublemaker and appears to be the only one who likes Darwin), that her and Nicole are going out.

Darwin (again, the sweet but ignored and hated one)'s reaction: Awww, please stay home!

Anais' reaction: Ok, bye bye

Gumball's reaction: YES! BYE BYE, HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU TWO HERE SINCE SEPTEMBER! YAY!

Then Richard said 'Darwin, I hate you so I'm not supposed to talk to you. Anais, please, show some dignity. You too, Gumball.'

Nicole said. 'Alright kids, I love you all. Except for you Darwin.'

Darwin then gave a sad look at Nicole.

Richard and Nicole ignored him.

Then Richard said "By the way, your having a babysitter. Meet Judy."

"Judy, be sure to put Darwin to bed at 9:00pm since we all hate him, put Anais to bed at 9:30pm, and put Gumball to bed at 3:00am, and we'll home at 5:00am.

'OK.' Judy said.

The parents left.

Judy spoke into a transciever and said 'Commence oparation Fooly Idiot! Now!" She said and turned the transciever off.

"Fooly idiot, hey what's going on?!" Gumball said.

Suddenly a huge army of girls came storming into the room.

"Uh oh!" Anais said.

The girls then trapped Darwin (AGAIN, THE SWEET BUT IGNORED AND HATED ONE!), Anais, and Gumball into a freezer. TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Where The Middle And End Take

Gumball, Darwin (the hate-OH YOU GET IT ALREADY), and Anais were tied up in the bathroom.

"I can't believe Judy's trying to destroy the world!" Gumball said.

"I can't believe she didn't say anything hateful about me yet!" Darwin said.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Anais said holding a bowl of coco puffs.

Gumball looked at Anais. Darwin didn't however, due to his slight stupidity.

"What, it's not!" Anais said.

"Never-mind. Let's create a diversion to stop Judy." Gumball said.

Anais grabbed a bottle of urine. "Is this ok?"

Then Gumball said "Anais, your a genius! Use that bottle of your urine and squirt it under everyone, and they'll be embarrased and go home!"

"OK" Anais said.

Then Gumball said "I'll distract them while you do so. And Darwin, if you wanted to do something to help, you can't because we all hate you."

"Awww" Darwin said.

Gumball flipped Darwin off, and left the room behind Anais.

"I hope they'll love me someday." Darwin said sadly alone in the dark cold room.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Anais were getting rid of the army one by one.

Anais did the urine squirting, while Gumball distracted them by tickling them.

And eventually, everyone left, even Judy.

"OK let's get Darwin out of the bathroom." Anais said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? We all hate him anyways." Gumball said.

"Shut up, your just saying that." Anais said.

"Fine, even though I hate him." Gumball said.

"Whatever." Anais said.

So Gumball and Anais headed to the bathroom.

They got him out of the bathroom, and Anais dragged him out. Gumball just followed Anais since YOU GET IT ALREADY.

Richard and Nicole were outside, done with their date.

"Quick, I hear dad, he will be so mad!" Anais said.

"Let's leave Darwin behind!" Gumball said eagerly.

"NO, WE'RE GRABBING DARWIN TOO, HE'S ALSO ONE OF US!" Anais said.

"What do you mean? He is a fish, and we're all cats or rabbits." Gumball said.

"Stop hating on him, let's just go!" Anais said and grabbed Darwin.

"Fine!" Gumball said in an extremely angry and annoyed tone.

So, everyone went upstairs.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais got into their bedrooms.

Anais got on the top bunk...

Gumball got on the lower bunk...

And Darwin got under the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Richard and Nicole were home.

"Hey, where did Judy go?" Nicole said.

"Looks like she copped out." Richard said.

They both laughed.

And the iris *aka the hole* closed.

THE END


End file.
